The Tortured Guardian
by AWhisperingEcho
Summary: Annabeth has broken up with Percy, and Sally has died.Percy, depressed and broken ends up in Olympus, where he becomes Guardian of the Hunt.What happens when a mysterious figure shows up in the hunter's camp? Will Percy be able to defend the hunter's and keep himself safe in the process? Pertemis story.Not the typical Guardian of the Hunt story! After Titan War but skips Giant War.
1. Running From Camp

Percy

I lay on the bed in my cabin, trying to rest my sore muscles. It was my first day back at camp this summer, and after a hard sword training session, I was already tired. I heard a slight knock on my door, and reluctantly got up. I was met by Annabeth's sad looking face. "Annabeth! What's wrong?" I pulled her in for a hug, which she hesitantly complied to. Then, she suddenly stiffened and stopped. "Percy," she started. "I'm really sorry, but. . ." I frowned. "Don't tell me you're breaking up with me!" I said. "No! It's just, well, my mom." She whispered quietly. "She doesn't want us together, and she is my mom. So I have to respect her decisions. So, I'm afraid I have to break up with you. I-I'm sorry. I'll always love you. And maybe someday my mom will change her mind. But I have to respect her. So please, move on, get a girlfriend if you must. But please, let's stay friends?" Annabeth finished her little rant on a softer note. "Yeah, sure," I said softly, my voice cracking. Then I stormed out of my cabin, leaving Annabeth alone. Soon, the conch horn signaling for dinner sounded. I slowly walked to my table, and sat, alone. All around me, people sat at tables together, noise rising as siblings and friends began to chatter. But I was stuck all alone, with no siblings to comfort me. I couldn't believe after all we'd been through, quests, the Titan War, and the Giant War, it was Athena that was tearing us apart. I could feel my eyes beginning to water, so I quickly asked a nymph for a blue coke and pizza. I then offered up a piece of my pizza as a burnt offering. When I sat down and began to eat, I felt like someone was watching me. Sure enough, when I looked up, Annabeth was staring straight at me. She looked down shamefully when she saw me staring back. I could see a few of her siblings glancing nervously between me and Annabeth, as if they could sense the tension. I was just about to get up and leave for my cabin, when I saw shimmering gold before me. Right away, I knew it was a divine being, so I averted my eye sight to avoid being burned into oblivion. Then, a voice gloomily said, "You can look up now everyone." I looked up to see Poseidon, my father right before my eyes. Everyone gasped. Gods rarely came to camp. I knelt down before my father. "Lord Poseidon." I said softly. "Percy, stand up." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I have come to inform you of, tragic news." My eyes widened in fear. "Father, what is it?" Poseidon looked down. "Son, I'm so sorry. Your mother was attacked in her apartment earlier today, by an unknown monster. She, she didn't make it son. I'm sorry." I froze. "Wha-what?" I demanded. "No, there's no way. That's impossible! I just left this morning! She was fine this morning!" "I'm so sorry son." I started to cry. "No!" I screamed. I collapsed to the ground, screaming and crying. I felt arms around me, comforting me. I vaguely heard Annabeth saying soothing words, trying to calm me. But it was no use. I was broken and vulnerable. The Hero, the prophecy kid of two great wars, was broken, before the whole camp. "Everybody, back off, now!" I heard Chiron yell. Everyone backed off, and I felt a little better. Poseidon glanced at me sadly one last time, than flashed away. Chiron picked me up, scooped me onto his back, and took me to the Big House. He set me on a bed, and tried to soothe me. Annabeth was there, too, but after what happened earlier, I didn't really want to see her. "I-I have to get out of here. I'm sorry." I choked out. And with that, I leapt out of the bed and ran out of the Big House, down the hill past Thalia's pine tree, and away from the safety and security of Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Hera's Cow

**A/N : Hi readers! So thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story! It really makes me feel better and encourages me to write faster! Anyways, here is chapter two! And since I forgot my disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Characters. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

Percy

As I stumbled out of Camp Half-Blood, I knew my sadness was clouding my judgment. But at that moment, I honestly didn't care. So, hearing Chiron and Annabeth calling after me to come back for my own safety, I poured all of my energy into my speed. Soon, their voices were drowned out, and were replaced with the sound of my heavy breathing and pounding heart. Even though I spent every summer for the past six years training at camp, I still felt absolutely exhausted from running so hard. I stopped running for a moment and glanced at my surroundings. That would explain why I was so tired. I had managed to run all the way into the heart of Manhattan, which was a good 12 miles from camp. I glanced at my watch and looked at the time: 9:00 p.m. I had been running for three hours straight. Groaning, I sat on a nearby park bench. I could already tell I would later regret my little run, for my muscles were screaming in protest at the lack of rest I provided it with for the past three hours. I rubbed my thumb across the clear screen on my watch. Frowning, I felt tears coming to my eyes, and I didn't even bother to wipe them away. This watch had been a gift to me from my mom for my eighteenth birthday. It was after the Giant War, and she gave it to me so that if I ever got kidnapped again, I could use it to keep track of time, and know when it was time to return home. Silently, I cursed Hera for causing me to loose so much precious time with my mom. After all, she was the one who kidnapped me, caused me to lose my memory, and sent me to the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter. I kept in touch with my Roman friends as much as I could, but sometimes it got hard. After the end of the Giant War, so many demigods had been killed, and so much damage had been done to both camps, that we spent most of our time trying to restore the destruction. Luckily, we won the war, and both camps had been repaired, as well as the peace between the two camps had been restored. I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts by a loud noise. Looking around me, startled, I saw a big, stereotypical cow. Only, this cow had huge horns, about 2 feet long and three feet wide. I gasped, pulling out riptide. "Holy cow!" **(Haha was that punny?)** Then I face palmed. A cow. I cursed Hera. Hera is the goddess of marriage, and cows. That's when the cow charged.

Poseidon (On Olympus)

I was still grieving over the death of Sally, the finest mortal woman I had ever met. When I announced her death to Percy, I felt awful, because I was not really one for comforting. So I simply flashed away, after doing my best to console him. A few hours later, just a little after 9:00, I decided to check on Percy. So, using my godly powers, I projected my vision to him. I froze at what I saw. He was currently being chased by a huge cow, with huge horns. And when I say huge, I mean huge, even for a God. Percy was doing his best to run from the cow, and get a few lucky shots with Riptide, but the cow was clearly gaining speed on him, and the fear was evident on his face. Normally, Percy could kill the monster with no problem. But obviously, Percy wasn't in the best condition, what with his mother dead and all. Furious, I stormed into the council room, where all the other Gods were circled up, discussing something obviously important. When I walked in, anger written all over my face, the Olympians looked at me like children caught sneaking cookies at night. "Brother!" Hades said too cheerfully, especially for him. He got up and pat me on the back. I, however, ignored him, and walked right up to Hera, clenching my fists. "What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. "Father, we were just discussing the case of your son. He must be brought back to camp safely, especially now with his judgment obviously not there." Athena said urgently. "Not that!" I screamed. "Then what are you talking about?" Artemis asked. "Hera knows!" I screeched, unable to control my anger. Hera haughtily huffed and said, "Relax Poseidon. It's no big deal. He cursed me, so he needed to be punished!" I glared at her. "No big deal? No big deal! My son has just lost his mother. You caused him to lose almost a year with her! I think he has a perfectly good reason to curse you! And sending a violent, vicious cow after him is most definitely not the solution!" All of the Olympians looked in shock at me and Hera. Apollo broke the violence by giggling and saying, "He is being chased by a giant cow?" "This is not funny!" I growled. "Poseidon is right. As much as I hate young Perseus, it is not right to send a cow after him, especially at a time like this. Hera, dear, please gather up your cow and leave Perseus alone." Zeus said. Hera scowled, but reluctantly said, "Fine!" "Thank you." I said, much calmer. "Now, to discuss more important matters. . ."

Percy

As I fought and struggled to run away from the crazy cow, my mind was racing. Why me? What did I ever to do deserve this? I stabbed at the cow, desperately trying to kill the monster. But it was no use. I was a little out of practice, and just so overwhelmed with grief. Running through Manhattan, past busy streetlights, no mortals seemed to notice the situation I was facing. The Mist. I continued to run, until I tripped over a thick tree root. I went flying, and landed hard on my face. The cow was now looming over me, and with what seemed like a broken ankle, I was unable to stand at the moment. I looked up, preparing myself for death. But just then, the cow stopped, mooed, and ran in the opposite direction, away from me. I breathed, a deep, shuttering breath, and looked around me. I was right in front of the Empire State Building. Very close to the entrance of Olympus. I slowly got up, and limped into the building. I had something to discuss with Lord Hades.

**So that's it for this chapter! 1,000 words, not including author's notes! I hope you enjoyed it and please review. This chapter was not that action packed, but it will get better, I promise. Also, if you review, please let me know if you prefer cliffhangers or not in the end of each chapter. I know I prefer cliffhangers but. . . let me know what you guys like! Thanks, and I'll update soon! Either later today or tomorrow. P.S. I think my pen name got changed to Percymelarkey but will someone please let me know what it shows up as? Thanks!**


	3. The Offer

**A/N: So this chapter isn't very action-packed, but I've got loads of action planned and coming soon! Enjoy your chapter!**

Percy

I stood in the elevator, leading up to Olympus, leaning heavily against the wall. I was now pretty sure my ankle was broken, because it was very swollen, and was starting to get purple bruising. Luckily, the guy at the front desk gave me no trouble to get to the 600th floor, probably because I had been to Olympus so many times, especially after both of the wars.

So here I was, on my way to Olympus. Apollo's voice was vaguely heard in the elevator, pronouncing his awful haikus on a recorded tape. Finally, the elevator dinged, and I entered Olympus, away from the dreadful sound of Apollo's awful rhyming haikus.

I walked through Olympus, and it was so bright and happy, it made me want to cry. After all, my mom was dead. The whole world should be dark and gloomy, mourning her death. But I guess that is not what she would want. She wouldn't want me thinking these things. She would want me to get over her death. Remember her, and cherish the happy memories, but make new ones, with other people. So, I tried to climb out of my bubble of grief, and notice my surrounding. I saw nymphs and satyrs chasing each other around clusters of trees. I saw minor gods, sitting around happily and telling stories. The occasional butterfly flying through the air, birds chirping the cheer fullest songs. In other words, it was paradise. But I still didn't feel delighted.

I walked into the council room meeting, limping, and saw the gods were in the middle of a meeting. Several of them glanced at me, eyebrows raised.

"Um, hello, uh." I stuttered, kneeling.

"Oh, son!" Poseidon said, slowly walking up to me.

Apollo quickly stood up and walked over to me. "Wow! That was one mean cow." He said, with no humor in his voice.

"Yes," I said drily, gritting my teeth and looking at Hera.

She smirked at me and said, "Well at least I got rid of it. Otherwise, Perseus wouldn't be alive right now." I clenched my jaw, but didn't speak. I didn't need to get on Hera's bad side anymore, at least for now.

Apollo knelt down and put his hand on my ankle, and I winced. "Sorry, Perce." He said. He quickly spoke some words, and the swelling on my ankle reduced. He then placed his hand on my forehead, and the scratches and blood dissolved. I gingerly stood up, but my ankle felt perfectly fine now.

"Thanks Apollo." I said quietly. "No problem." He said just as quiet.

"Well Perseus, why are you here?" Zeus asked bluntly, as Poseidon sat down.

"Well, I, uh, wanted to speak with Lord Hades about something." I said quickly.

Hades raised his eyebrows. "Do you now?" He smiled, but I could tell it was forced.

"Yes, it's really important!" I said urgently.

"Go on," Hades gestured with his hands for me to continue.

"Well," I started, "It's about my mom. She died, but it was too soon. With you being Lord of the dead and all-"I was suddenly interrupted by Hades sad voice.

"I'm sorry, Percy. But it just doesn't work that way. If I could bring your mom back, believe me, I would. But you simply can't bring someone back from the dead, unless they're reborn. Otherwise, the world would be full of resurrected people, for I know us Gods have lost many that we hold dear to us." Hades looked at me with pity.

I looked down, tears forming in my eyes. This was it. My last hope, crushed. My mother was dead. And I would never see her again.

I fell to the ground, wailing, mourning my mother's death. I cried, and sobbed hysterically. The tears just didn't seem to stop. Several of the Olympians looked at me with worry and sadness, and the others just glanced at me uncomfortably. I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulder, and someone speaking softly to me. I glanced up and was surprised at who was comforting me. It was Artemis, the maiden goddess, who supposedly hated all boys.

"There, there Perseus. Everything will be alright. I'm sure your mother is in Elysium." Artemis consoled me.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I'm just being stupid." I said gloomily.

"There is nothing wrong with crying, Percy. I find it quite attractive in a man. It shows that he does have feelings."

I glanced at Artemis, confused. Did she just call me attractive in some strange, subtle way?

Athena scoffed. "No wonder Annabeth calls him a Seaweed Brain."

I looked up, my eyes flashing. I narrowed my eyes at Athena.

All the Olympians looked around nervously. The tension was clear in the air. Athena looked around, frantically.

"Did I say something wrong?" She cried, hating to have to ask a question.

Dionysus chuckled lightly and scratched his ear.

Athena looked at him, angrily. "What do you know that I don't know?" She demanded.

Dionysus raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, nothing that important. I just happened to overhear a conversation earlier in a certain cabin at camp. And it seems that your dear daughter Anniebeth has broken up with young Peter here due to your advising." Dionysus smirked at Athena as I continued to glare at her, my nostrils flaring.

Artemis looked at me with sympathy and helped me stand up.

I now felt miserable. I was just reminded of my break-up with Annabeth, after my break-down over my mother's death. Artemis, seeming to sense my distress spoke up.

"Father, if I may suggest something?" She asked, timidly.

Zeus sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What is it Artemis?"

"Well, father, my hunters and I are in great need of a guardian. A guardian that could protect us, aid us in battles, and swear to never cause harm to any of the hunters. This guardian would need to be male. Now, most males would probably try to flirt with my hunters, and in my opinion are not worthy of the task. However, I believe young Perseus here is worthy of the task. And I know for a fact he would never flirt with any of my hunters. "

"So what are you suggesting, Artemis?" Poseidon asked, sounding surprised.

"I want Perseus to be the Guardian of the Hunters." she stated confidently.

Everyone looked at me in shock, than looked back at Artemis. My mouth was open wide.

"Close your mouth punk, you're catching flies." Ares said gruffly.

I regained my composure and glanced at my father. He was smiling and nodding his head, like he thought it was a good idea. I thought it was a good idea too, as it would give me a task to focus on, to distract me from the hardships I had experienced lately.

"Well, it's fine by me I guess. It's Percy's decision, though." Zeus said.

Artemis glanced at me with a hopeful glint in her eye. I smiled happily, for what felt like the first time in days.

"Yes!" I stated loudly.

Artemis smiled, and I felt something stir in the pit of my stomach. Like butterflies. Aphrodite started giggling, and we all stared at her. She just gave me a knowing look. I felt my cheeks blush.

"Well, let's take you to camp then, Perseus, so you can gather your things and say goodbye to your friends."

"Right." I said nervously. That meant facing Annabeth. But if it meant becoming Guardian, I would do it.

And with that, Artemis and I flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: So thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Especially to Retrobution, who took the time to write a great review with advice on spacing in it! You all have to thank him/her for the spacing in this chapter, for they explained to me what to do. Thanks everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to review! :)**


	4. Learning the Rules

**A/N: So here I am, updating again! I'd like to pay special thanks to Unicorn Blast Pop for her (I'm assuming you're a girl because of your awesome pen name) review! They mean a lot to me and keep me going through with this story. Now, enjoy chapter 4.**

Percy

As Artemis and I flashed into Camp Half-Blood, I began to get increasingly nervous. What would everyone say? But that didn't matter now, because I was happy.

We landed gracefully in the dining pavilion, where the campers and Chiron were currently seated, eating breakfast.

"Wow, I was on Olympus for a long time." I muttered.

"Yes, time speeds up in Olympus." Artemis quietly responded.

The campers gasped when they saw us. Chiron stood up and bowed.

"Lady Artemis, to what do we owe the great visit?" Chiron asked happily. Then, he glanced at me, and his eyes visibly saddened.

Artemis put a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I saw Annabeth steaming out of the corner of my eye.

"I think I will let Percy tell you." She said quietly, as if she was trying to contain her joy.

Everyone looked at me expectantly, including Chiron. I cleared my throat.

"Well, as many of you know, there was a . . . situation yesterday. I ran from camp in sadness of the situation, and cursed Hera. She sent a crazy cow after me, I was slightly injured, and I ended up on Olympus. I discussed some things with the Olympians, including that, ahem, somebody be brought back from the dead, but it was impossible. So then, Artemis suggested I become Guardian of the Hunters, to protect and defend them from dangers. I accepted." I said confidently, aware of every eye on me. Then I coughed and looked down.

"What?" Annabeth screeched. "Why would you do that?"

Artemis glared at her. "It's not like you would care, daughter of Athena. You're the one who broke up with him."

Everyone gasped. Annabeth looked around, then, crying, ran from the pavilion.

I looked down, ashamed.

"So, you're really leaving?" An Aphrodite girl asked.

"Yes. But it is to defend a good cause!" I said.

There was slight protest from the campers, until Chiron spoke up.

"Silence. This is Percy's decision. We should be congratulating him! And it's not like we'll never see him again!" Chiron insisted.

"That's right. I'll be back!" I said, in my best impression of Darth Vader's voice.

People began to smile, cracking the sad atmosphere. Soon, everyone went back to their meals.

Chiron walked up to me, and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Percy. But this will be good for you. I know it will."

I smiled. "Thanks Chiron!" I said, and left to go pack my things. Fifteen minutes later, Artemis and I met at the volleyball courts.

"Did you get to say goodbye to your friends?" Artemis asked.

I laughed and nodded. So we flashed back to Olympus, where we ended up in Artemis's castle. This is where I would be given the instructions of my duties, before we moved to the hunter's camp, where I would be staying from now on.

Artemis

After our visit to Camp Half-Blood, we arrived at my castle, up on Olympus. I didn't stay hear often, because I was normally at my hunters camp. Percy looked around and whistled, impressed. The place was huge.

"Wow. This is some place you've got here." He said.

I laughed. Percy was just so funny sometimes. And he didn't even notice it!

"Yeah. I don't have much time to appreciate it though, since I'm normally leading the hunters through quests."

Percy nodded.

"So, shall we get started with the instructions?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." I replied. "First off, I'll read the rules."

"Great!" Percy muttered, but I heard it.

I glared at him, but broke out laughing when I saw how wide his eyes got. "May I please continue?" I asked in my best impression of a British accent.

Percy, smiling, said, "Of course, my lady." In a matching British accent.

"Thank you. First rule: Absolutely NO flirting with my hunters, in any way, shape, or form. Second rule: Always defend my hunters, and try your hardest to keep us safe. Third rule: Always stay at the hunter's camp with us, and inform us if you are planning on leaving, even if it is just a small vacation or a few minute long break going for a walk around the woods. Otherwise we will have to assume you have abandoned us, and that would not end well for you. Understood?" I finished sweetly.

Percy looked pale and frightened, but nodded with a weak smile.

"Now, onto further details and instructions." I continued. "You will be responsible for protecting and defending all of the hunters, and me. You will aid us in quests, and lead us into battles. You will become immortal like the hunters, unless your oath is broken, or you fall in battle."

Percy nodded confidently. "I can do this!" He said assured.

"Good. The next and final part for becoming the Guardian of the Hunters will be the oath. You will repeat what I say, and swear on the River Styx to abide by all the rules. Then you will become our immortal guardian, and we will go to the hunter's camp. Ready?" I asked.

Percy smiled and put a thumb up.

"Ok. Raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, Perseus Jackson, hereby swear on the River Styx to abide by all the rules given to me to become the Guardian of the Hunters. I swear on the River Styx to do my best to defend the Hunters of Artemis, as well as Artemis herself."

Percy repeated what he was told to do, and the transformation was complete.

"Congratulations, Percy. You are now the immortal Guardian of the Hunters."

So I flashed him to the hunter's camp, preparing to introduce him to the hunters, but what I saw surprised me. For here before me sat the hunter's camp, lit on fire, chaos arising as a whole horde of monsters ran loose, chasing the poor hunters who were only trying to defend themselves.

Percy's first task was here.

**A/N: So, I know this is like my second or third time updating today, but I'm just so excited about this story, that I had to! I've gotten so many reviews, that I'm really excited. I'm on break right now, so I won't normally update several times a day, so enjoy it now! But I will always try to update at least two times a week. And what do you think of the cliffy? Everybody's asking for them, and I decided it was time for some action : D Anyways, hope you liked this chappie and review!**


	5. Meeting the Hunters

**A/N: So here is chapter five! Please ignore the spelling problems, my brain isn't fully functioning today. But hey, it's Friday, give me a break! Anyways, thanks to my wonderful reviewers and enjoy the chapter. :D**

Percy

I sighed, and widened my eyes. The hunter's camp was in utter chaos. And I had to defend them all. I have to admit, I wasn't quite prepared for this. I nervously glanced at Artemis.

She gave me a reassuring look and said, "Go on."

I scanned the situation. Several hunters were gaining up on a hellhound and getting pretty banged up. Another group of hunter's were trying to kill an emposia. And then there were the majority of the hunters. Most of the hunters were rolling around on the floor, trying not to breathe in the smoke, and quickly putting the flames out of their friends' hair. I decided the fire was the best place to start.

Being the son of the sea god, I could sense when water was nearby. So I summoned some water from a nearby creek and used it to blast out the fire. The fire was soon gone, and all that was left was wisps of smoke and ash that fluttered up into the bright sky. The hunter's stared at me in shock.

"Who is this strange man?" They were probably thinking. But I didn't stay to chat, because the battle was still continuing. I spotted Artemis nearby fighting a dracaena. I ran over to the hellhound, deciding that it was the biggest problem for now. I saw two hunters currently fighting it. One I recognized as Phoebe, and the other as, "Thalia!" I shouted.

Thalia's head whipped around momentarily distracted from her fight with the monster. "Percy?" She shouted, obviously confused. "What're you doing here?"

I smiled. "Long story! I'll tell you later. For now, we've got a monster to kill!"

I swung at the hellhound, dodging and slashing as its sharp teeth tried to snap at me. Finally, after what felt like hours, I managed to outsmart the monster, and I killed it. It dissipated into dust. I looked around and saw that Artemis had managed to kill the dracaena, and was now tending to some of her wounded hunters. All that was left was a single empousai. So I charged full force at hit and stabbed it straight in the stomach. Then there was silence.

I glanced around, and saw that all of the monsters had been killed. Now, all of the hunters who were not unconscious were staring at me. Artemis was inside a tent somewhere, tending to the wounded, with Thalia, her lieutenant at her side. So in other words, I was left awkwardly standing around with strangers, who happened to be man-haters.

" , uh, great fight huh ladies?" I tried. They all glared at me. I shifted nervously. "What, exactly happened?"

"Nothing happened. Some monsters just caught us. Then you showed up. Who are you exactly? And why, are you here?" One of the hunters responded.

"Well-"I was saved from answering when Thalia and Artemis walked out.

"Patience girls. This is Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus. He is the new Guardian of the Hunters. That is all I will tell you for now. You will have to wait until all of the hunters have awoken, because I don't want to repeat this story twice. Artemis said calmly.

All of the hunters stared at me in shock, including Thalia. I started turning around to walk over to my tent.

"What? But what about Annabeth, Kelp Head?" Thalia whispered sadly. I froze.

Then, without responding, I walked into my tent, leaving behind a group of confused hunters.

Artemis

As Percy began to fight, I couldn't help but be amazed at his skill. He was a brilliant fighter, and a pretty smart strategist, as far as I could see. I fought a dracaena and killed it, then went to tend to some of my wounded hunters.

By the time I was out of the infirmary tent, I saw the hunters gathered around Percy, angrily interrogating him. So I quickly summarized why he was here, not going into detail.

Percy began to walk away, towards his tent that I had signaled was his, when Thalia spoke up. I knew Thalia was a good friend of Percy's, so I wasn't surprised when she whispered, "What? But what about Annabeth, Kelp Head?"

Percy stopped walking, and I could tell he was sad, and I think Thalia did too, because she frowned.

Percy continued to his tent, and locked himself in there for hours. Now all of the hunters were awake, and eager to know of why Percy was here. So I walked over to Percy's tent, to let him know he needed to come out so we could explain to the hunter's what was going on.

When I neared Percy's tent entrance, however, I heard a quiet sobbing. My heart sunk. Percy was sad again. I thought he might be happy for a little while. But it was probably because Thalia brought up Annabeth, reminding Percy of his heartbreak. Not that I could blame her though. I mean, Thalia and the hunters had pretty much no idea what was going on. Which is why I decided to gently call Percy.

"Percy." I said softly. The sobbing immediately stopped, and I heard rummaging around.

Then, Percy stepped out. His eyes were red and puffy, and I could tell he'd been crying, but he had a bright smile on his face. It was obviously fake- but I returned it for his sake.

"Hey Percy! All of the hunters are awake. They would really like to know what is going on, so I've decided it's time to tell them. Do you want to be there or. . ?" I trailed off.

"Yes, I do." Percy looked determined, and I think he was trying to make a good impression on the hunters.

"Alright then. Let's go." I said, leading Percy to a group of expectant hunters.

"Girls, as you all know, this is Percy Jackson. Yesterday, a, um, tragic event happened to him. He came to Olympus in search of help, and I offered for him to become Guardian of the Hunters. He accepted. Now I expect all of you to treat him with respect, because if I asked him myself, he is obviously worthy of the position. Understood?" All of the hunters solemnly said "Yes."

"Well, what tragic event happened?" Phoebe demanded.

Thalia glanced at Percy's red, puffy, pained eyes and scolded Phoebe. "He obviously doesn't want to tell us!" She screeched defensive of Percy.

"No, Thals, it's ok. You guys do have the right to know. Yesterday, my mother died, after being attacked in her apartment by a monster. And then, then, my girlfriend broke up with me." Percy took a deep, shuddering breath, looking as if he was about to start crying.

"Oh, Percy!" Thalia cried, horrified, rushing up to give him a hug.

Percy returned the hug, but only half-heartedly.

About half of the hunters, mostly the ones Percy had saved earlier in the battle looked at Percy with pity, but the other half glared at him, seemingly unmoved by the heartbreaking things that had occurred to him.

Percy sighed. "Well, it's getting late. You guys should probably go to bed, so we can be off early tomorrow. We don't want any more monster attacks! I'll take first watch!"

The hunters nodded, and yawning, headed to their tents, But Thalia and I continued to look at Percy with worry.

"I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air to clear my mind. Now go to sleep." Percy insisted.

Finally agreeing, Thalia and I headed to our shared tent. That's when the dreams, no nightmares, came.

**A/N: So, I know this chapter wasn't like amazing, but I wanted to have Percy's whole situation explained to the hunters. So you could call this a filler chapter. Anyways, let me know how you like the points of view. Just Percy? Or do you like Percy and Artemis. I Kind of like both but let me know in your REVIEWS! Thanks and hope you liked it! Also, I'm looking for new Percy Jackson stories, so let me know if you have any you want me to read. Thanks! :)**


	6. the Dream

**A/N: So here is chapter 6. I think from now on, I won't update unless I get at least 5 good reviews per chapter. Unless someone is begging me to update. I guess it will depend on my mood. ;) Anyways, enjoy!**

Percy

I sat around, just thinking, looking across at the dark night sky. I saw the beautiful moon shining, thanks to Artemis's doing. All of the hunters, and Artemis were sleeping, so I was taking night watch.

I couldn't believe everything that happened the past few days. My whole life had been turned around. But I was ready for it.

I glanced around, starting to get bored. There had been no monsters in sight, and I had already been keeping watch for several hours.

Nearby camp, was a small little creek, so I decided to go over there to get a drink. When I swallowed the cool water, my mind instantly felt cleared. I could think clearly now.

When I returned to the camp, I was surprised to see Artemis up and building a fire. It was still very early in the morning; the sun was just beginning to rise. Not even the birds were out yet.

"Hi Artemis." I said hesitantly.

Her eyes flashed up dangerously. "Perseus! Where were you?" She demanded, obviously shaken up.

I frowned. "I was just at the creek, right around the corner."

"I thought I told you that you always needed to tell me before you went somewhere!"

I glanced at her in disbelief. "Well, you were sleeping! I wasn't going to wake you up, just to ask permission to go to a creek that is 10 feet from camp!"

Artemis sighed, placing her hand on her temple. "Your right, I'm sorry. I- I was just worried, that's all. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's ok. But Artemis, what's wrong?" I questioned.

Artemis looked down, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Nothing's wrong." She insisted.

I scowled but decided to leave it alone. She was obviously in distress about something, and didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, let's wake up the hunters. We should be going now." Artemis said, smiling way too brightly.

"Right." I said, leaving to wake up the hunters and break camp.

Artemis

I tossed and turned in my sleep, frantically.

_The hunters and I were traveling through a forest that I couldn't identify in my sleep. Percy was by my side, holding my hand. We were both smiling, and I could tell we were a couple. There was snow all over the ground, and one of the hunters picked up a snowball, throwing it at Percy. Percy smiled, and then melting the snow with his water powers, splashed it back at the hunter._

_Birds were flying around, singing cheerful tunes, when all of a sudden, the forest went quiet. Crows flew out of a tree, squawking urgently as they flew away. _

_Percy pulled out Riptide, and stood in front of me in a protective stance. We all pulled out our weapons, expecting a monster to jump out from behind a tree._

_What we saw, however, was a single man, clothed in all black. His face was covered, so we couldn't identify him. He slowly walked up to us, pulling out a wicked dagger._

_My eyes widened. The man looked straight at me. And, raising the dagger, bought it down towards my chest. I closed my eyes, preparing for a major injury. But it never came. I looked down, and was frightened at what I saw._

_The mysterious figure was standing about 10 feet away, with Percy's pale, injured body at his feet. Percy had been stabbed in the stomach, and blood was quickly seeping out of his wound. Percy looked at me with fear in his eyes._

"_Percy!" I screamed a bloodcurdling scream._

I abruptly woke up, startled. I was breathing heavily from my nightmare. I glanced at Thalia, and saw that she was still sleeping.

It was just a dream, I tried to tell myself. But I knew that there was a very high chance that it wasn't just a dream. Because dreams were often glimpses of the future.

I saw tears forming at my eyes, and quickly wiped them away, walking out of the tent. Then I noticed Percy wasn't there.

I frantically searched for him, but it was hopeless. Finally, I decided to build a fire, so that he might see it and hurry back. Soon, he arrived, and I got into an argument with him about him just disappearing. Then, I realized I was overreacting, so we stopped arguing.

He seemed to realize something was wrong, and asked me what was wrong. I couldn't look him in the eye. I was too frightened to lose him. He didn't press further when I insisted that nothing was wrong, though.

"Well, we let's wake up the hunters. We should be going now." I said, smiling fakely.

"Right." Percy said, going to wake up the hunters.

As Percy turned to wake the others, I watched him hopefully and almost wistfully. Maybe, one day we would become a couple. Because, as much as it frightened me, I knew that I was beginning to develop feeling for Perseus Jackson.

I, Artemis, the maiden goddess, was falling for Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus.

Percy

Waking up the other hunters, I heard many of them grumbling to see me. I would have to do something about that. I would find a way to make the hunters like me. Because I couldn't be the Guardian of the Hunters with having half of the people I would be protecting hating me.

As the hunters started to eat breakfast, I broke camp. I noticed Artemis staring at me, and I was starting to get uncomfortable. Whenever she looked at me, I felt nervous, and my heart started to beat really hard.

Could I possibly like Artemis? No. Of course not, that's ridiculous, Artemis is the maiden goddess. But secretly, I knew that I was starting to fall in love with Artemis.

Artemis, seeming to just notice she had been staring at me, quickly looked away, blushing, checking to see if anyone had seen her staring. Thalia was watching me, smirking.

"What Thalia?" I demanded.

"Nothing." She said, putting her hands up in defense.

I raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't bother to interrogate her.

Once the whole camp was broken, we continued to walk through the forest.

"So what's our plan for today?" I asked Artemis eagerly.

She smiled at me. "Well, there has been a Hydra located by a group of passing demigods. Apparently, it has been running the city, injuring many. Of course, the mortals just think it's a loose tiger. So we must go kill it. It's located in San Francisco."

"Alright!" I said, rubbing my hands together. "Let's do this thing!"

Artemis flashed us to San Francisco where a monster awaited us. I looked around and saw a 14-headed Hydra, running full speed at us.

**A/N: So, here is chapter 6! I hope you liked it! As you can see, action is most definantly on its way! Not to sound like a beggar, but please let me know what you think of the story in your REVIEWS! And I was thinking of writing another story where Percy is a soldier. What do you think? Don't worry; it wouldn't affect my updating of this story. Alrighty, thank you for your time. Bye! :)**


	7. The Hydra and the Birds

**A/N: So here's chapter 7. I hope you like it. And special thanks to Retrobution for their continued support and reviews! It makes me really happy! And p.s. (I love your Return of Perseus Jackson story, so please try to update it really soon! I understand if you have writer's block but. . . Please!) Anyways, on with chapter 7! =)**

Artemis

Percy, the hunters, and I flashed to San Francisco, where we were welcomed by a 14 headed hydra that was running full speed at us.

"Oh great!" I heard Percy mumble.

I smirked, knowing somewhere in his adventurous life he had probably gotten into trouble with this monster.

"Someone, quick, toss me a match!" Percy urgently whispered. Thalia quickly handed him one.

Percy pulled out Riptide, and lit the match, preparing for the Hydra. Then, he stood before all of us protectively.

"Percy, don't!" I mumbled, remembering my dream.

Percy glanced at me, eyebrows furrowing, and said, "I'm your guardian, Artemis! Remember?"

Gosh he looked so cute when he did that. "Oh, right." I mumbled.

Then he quickly turned back around, as the Hydra was getting closer to us by the second.

The Hydra was now standing within striking distance of us.

Percy slashed, and dodged, careful to avoid the tail, which had fatal poison in it, and careful to not cut off a head, because that would only cause two more to grow back.

The hunters and I tried to help when we could, but this was kind of a one man battle.

Percy appeared to be winning the battle, and he was just about to put the match on the Hydra's heads, to kill it for good, when it got a lucky shot.

The Hydra gripped Percy's leg, with its poisonous tail. Percy gripped his leg and cried out in pain, collapsing. He gritted his teeth and looked up in fear.

"Percy!" I screamed out, surging forward to save him.

The Hydra was towering over him. His eyes widened. Then the Hydra lunged at him.

Percy

I fought the Hydra with all of my strength. The hunters, and Artemis tried to help me, but it was something that pretty much only one person could fight.

I was just about to finish the Hydra off, by burning it with my match, when I felt a searing pain go up my leg.

The Hydra's fatal, poisonous tail had managed to wrap itself around my leg. Grabbing my leg, I screamed out in pain, collapsing to the ground.

I vaguely heard Artemis scream, "Percy!" But I was in too much pain to respond.

Then, I noticed that the Hydra was towering over me. My eyes widened in fear, and the hydra lunged.

I weakly raised Riptide, and as the Hydra jumped at me, the sword plunged through its stomach. Then, raising the still lit match, that had somehow survived the whole battle, I burned the Hydra.

I felt as the monster crumpled to dust over me.

I was now breathing heavily. But at least the battle was over. And I had managed to protect the hunters.

Normally, fighting monsters would be a piece of nectar for me, but since I had become Guardian of the Hunters, I felt like my tasks were becoming harder and harder. Almost as if there was some physical change that had overcome me and was making me weaker. It was probably just all my grief, though.

My vision began to get blurry, so I closed my eyes.

I felt someone rushing up to me, crying, and feeling my pulse. I opened my eyes.

"Lady Artemis." I croaked, my voice pained.

"Yes, Percy? What is it? Do you feel alright?" Artemis demanded, helping me sit up.

"Yes, I jus-" I stopped and opened my mouth in shock, looking at something behind Artemis's and the hunters shoulders.

"Percy, what is it?" Thalia insisted for me to answer.

"Watch out!" I screamed, managing to get up. That's when the birds swooped in.

Hundreds of them. I recognized them as the Stymphalian Birds. They had razor sharp beaks, and metal claws.

I pulled out Riptide and slashed away at the birds. I noticed Artemis pulling out her bow and shooting the birds.

That's when I heard Thalia scream.

I looked up and saw one of the birds flying away, with Thalia in its sharp claws. I leaped up and slashed at the bird before it could fly away any higher. It crumpled to dust and I caught Thalia.

Soon, all of the birds were dead.

"Good job!" I said, walking over to high-five Artemis.

Before I could, however, I felt my body collapse. Darkness was starting to close in on my vision, and I felt my head spinning in circles.

I coughed and reluctantly looked at my leg.

It was swollen, bloody, and oozing a pale yellow liquid all at the same time.

"Uugh." I groaned out loud. I felt a cool hand feeling my forehead, so I leaned into it. I started to close my eyes.

"Percy. Percy, you need to stay with me. Percy!" Artemis urgently called out.

And that's when everything went black.

Artemis

As the Hydra lunged at Percy, he raised Riptide. I could tell he was weak, and in pain.

That's one thing I forgot to tell him. When he became guardian, his physical body structure changed. So now, he used energy a lot quicker. I still needed to teach him how to use his energy properly. But for now, saving Percy was all that mattered.

Percy's sword plunged into the Hydra's stomach as it lunged at Percy. Then Percy finished off the Hydra by putting the match on it.

I saw Percy collapse, and rushing over towards him, I saw that his eyes were closed. Crying, I felt his pulse, and was relieved when I saw his eyes open.

"Lady Artemis." He whispered, and I could tell he was in pain.

I demanded to know if he was alright, which was a stupid question since he had been poisoned. He started to respond, when he suddenly stopped.

That's when the birds flew out. Crazy, man-eating birds.

Percy and I worked as a team and killed all the birds. I noticed Percy saving Thalia from being ripped to shreds. Then it was all over. They were all dead.

Percy walked towards me, as if to congratulate ourselves, when he collapsed again. Only he looked worse than he did 10 minutes ago.

"Percy. Percy, you need to stay with me. Percy!" I urgently called out.

His leg was swollen and bloody, and was oozing some unknown liquid.

Then his eyes closed, and I knew he had faded into unconsciousness.

All of the hunters gasped, and began to cry. I guess they liked Percy now, after he had saved us so many times.

"Apollo!" I screamed urgently in my brother's mind.

"Yes, little sis?" Apollo asked calmly.

"I need you to get here, now! It's, its Percy! He's dying!' I choked out.

"I'm on my way!" Apollo said frantically.

And with that, I pulled Percy's dying form into my lap, comforting him as best as I could.

**A/N: So that's it for now! I hope you liked it. Feel free to review me with any suggestions or ideas for my story. It's always appreciated, and if I put it into my story, then you'll get what you want! So. . . Thank you for reading, and I'll probably post the next chapter sometime tomorrow. Thanks, and review! **


	8. Breaking the Barriers

**A/N:**** So like always, thanks to my reviewers, favoriters, and followers. If you're going to review, please refrain from being rude. I'm fine with constructive criticism, but a few people have just been rude and it is discouraging to me. Thanks to everyone else though! So here's chapter 8! Please enjoy!**

Artemis

The hunters and I began to anxiously wait for Apollo to arrive.

Percy was panting really hard, and his forehead was gleaming with sweat. I felt it, and realized Percy had a really high temperature.

The poison in his wound was causing him to have a fever. I brushed Percy's hair out of his face and fondly rubbed circles in the palm of his hand.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Apollo arrived.

"What took you so long?" I screamed at him.

Apollo ignored me, however, and rushed to Percy's side. He felt Percy's forehead and sighed.

"I need you guys to set up a camp. Somewhere closed off where I can heal Percy. Fast please!" Apollo shouted urgently.

Three of my hunters, Amanda, Kayla, and Elizabeth stepped forward and set up camp.

Apollo gently picked up Percy and stepped forward into my tent, which I guess would be the infirmary tent for now.

I walked forward, about to come into the tent, when Apollo gently stopped me.

"Sorry sis, but not yet. I need to get the majority of the healing done first."

I frowned, nodding numbly. Then I joined my hunters in a circle outside, eagerly awaiting news on Percy's health.

Percy

I dreamt of a dark room. I couldn't really see anything, but I could hear voices.

"_Where is he?" What sounded like a female voice demanded. Then I heard a clattering sound of a sword on armor._

_I tried to speak up, but I was in so much pain. I didn't know why I was in pain._

_What happened? Why was I here? _

_Then, I saw a figure walk up to me._

"_Oh, gosh! Percy!" They whispered, horrified._

_I tried to look closer, to see who the person was, but that's when I blacked out._

I could feel hands on me, and voices urging me to wake up, to open my eyes.

I tried to, but I just couldn't. I was so weak and tired, I needed to rest.

I wasn't exactly sleeping, but I was unconscious and unaware of my surroundings, except for the occasional voices or hands I could hear and feel.

I felt someone feeding me something, and then heard a quiet giggle.

"Artemis, come here and watch this!" A girl laughed.

"What is it, Michaela?" Artemis asked tiredly.

I felt more food being spooned into my mouth, and I tried to spit it out.

"Stop." I mumbled faintly in my sleep.

The girl giggled again.

"He talks and drools in his sleep!" She laughed.

"Yes, Percy is quite unique." I heard Artemis mutter. Then I felt her cool hands gently rubbing mine.

With the faint, quiet sound of conversations, and the comfort of Artemis's presence, I soon drifted off into sleep.

Artemis

The hunters and I must have waited for hours until Apollo let us in.

"He's still very weak, so please be quiet and cautious around him. He should wake up in the next couple of days. I managed to get all of the poison out of his system, so now he's just got a leg wound and a fever. But you can probably handle him from here, right?" Apollo said, kindly.

I smiled at him.

"Yes. Thank you for all of your help."

"Sure thing, sis." Apollo laughed, flashing off to Zeus knows where.

Thalia and I walked into the tent where Percy was. I picked up his hand and gently rubbed it with my thumb and forefinger.

"You idiot! Always saving everyone else!" Thalia muttered to Percy.

I smiled.

"Yes, he's our hero." I giggled.

Thalia glanced at me, shocked.

"Do you, do you-?" She stuttered, trailing off.

"What?" I shrieked, embarrassed.

"Oh, never mind." Thalia said haughtily, giving me a knowing look.

I blushed, but gave her a hard look.

"Uh, I gotta go." She suddenly said, running out.

Soon, one of the hunters who used to hate Percy, Michaela, walked in.

"Hey. Do you need anything, Lady Artemis?" She asked.

"Well, if you'd like to give Percy this nectar that would be great." I said, handing her the container.

She started to feed the medicine to Percy, and then giggled.

"Artemis, come here and watch this!" She laughed.

"What is it?" I asked tiredly. I just wanted Percy to get better.

"He drools and talks in his sleep!" She said giggling.

"Yes, Percy is quite unique." I picked up his hand and looked at him wistfully.

I put a cool washcloth on his head to try to break the fever.

Several hunters were in the tent now, videotaping Percy drooling and talking in his sleep.

"The perfect blackmail!" Phoebe said, darkly.

I started to get really tired, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

******** ****** LINE BREAK ****** **********

I woke up to the sound of hushed whispers.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"3:00 p.m., my lady." Gianna, one of the younger hunters said.

"What! I slept for 13 whole hours! Why didn't you guys wake me?"

"You needed the sleep, my lady. Besides, you didn't miss anything. Perseus is just now beginning to stir." Jennifer said happily.

"He's waking up?" I asked excitedly, rushing towards him.

And sure enough, I saw him moving around, his closed eyelids twitching as if trying to open.

"Percy." I called softly, gently shaking his shoulder.

He moaned out loud.

"Percy, you need to wake up. Open your eyes, please." I whispered.

He breathed in deeply and his eyelids fluttered open.

I looked into his beautiful, shining green eyes.

"Percy!" The hunters shouted happily.

"What happened?" He croaked out, painfully.

"You got poisoned by the Hydra, and saved us all from the Stymphalian Birds." Kayla laughed, delighted.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed, as if he was confused.

"Percy! Thank goodness you're awake!" I shouted suddenly. Then I did something that surprised me. I rushed forward to hug him.

He stiffened, then after a second, relaxed into my arms.

All of the hunters went quiet.

Realizing what I had just done, I gently set Percy back down.

"Um, we'll just, wait outside." Thalia said, smirking and biting her lip as if to control her laughter.

I scowled at her.

When they left, I immediately turned to Percy.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I shouldn't have done that. I was just, excited to see you awake." What I didn't tell him was that I was secretly in love with him.

"Artemis." He croaked quietly, sitting up.

"Don't apologize." He whispered into my ear.

I shuttered, excited at how close he was to me.

"Artemis, I know I shouldn't say this. You're the maiden goddess after all. But from the first day I met you, I liked you. We've known each other for years. We know each other's weaknesses even better now that I'm your guardian. Artemis, what I'm saying is I love you." Percy whispered, leaning closer to me.

I smiled, leaning closer to him. I could hear Percy's quiet breaths, the ferocious pounding of his heart.

"I love you too, Percy." I whispered.

Then we both leaned in and kissed a soft, yet passionate kiss.

"Awwwww!" I heard all of the hunters coo, as they peaked into the tent.

Percy and I chuckled happily, blushing a bright red color. That's when Aphrodite showed up.

"Hello, lovebirds!" she said, in a soft sing-song voice.

"Zeus wants the two of you to report to Olympus, immediately. We have an important, matter to discuss." She smirked at me knowingly.

Percy and I looked at each other and gulped.

This couldn't be good.

**A/N: So there's chapter 8! I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, and if you have any ideas or suggestions. Thanks! =)**


	9. Official

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter! :)**

Artemis

As Aphrodite left, I couldn't help but feel we were doomed.

How did Father already catch Percy and me kissing? It was our first kiss! Maybe he'd been spying on us.

I glanced at Percy sympathetically. Zeus hated Percy, and this wouldn't really help Percy's case.

"Give me your leg. I want to rebandage it before it gets reinfected."

Percy scrunched up his nose.

"But didn't Aphrodite say Zeus wanted us on Olympus _immediately?"_

"Well, yes, but five minutes won't hurt. Now give me your leg!"

"Fine." Percy pouted.

"I don't know why Zeus wants me at the meeting though. I mean, I'm not a god!"

I mentally face palmed as I bandaged Percy's leg.

"Percy. You are joking right? The meeting is about our, er, relationship. Speaking of which, what exactly is our relationship?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of where me and Percy were currently standing.

"Oh, our relationship? Well, I guess we'll find out at the meeting what our relationship is. After all, Zeus is pretty much the deciding factor."

Thunder rumbled, even though it hadn't been stormy at all a minute ago.

"Well, I guess that's our cue. We better get going." I said.

Percy paled.

"Yeah." He decided.

I helped him up and held his hand.

"It'll be ok." I promised. And together, we flashed into the meeting room of Olympus.

Percy

As Artemis and I landed on Olympus, still holding hands, I felt every eye in the room on us.

Blushing, I quickly let go of Artemis's hand.

She walked over to her throne, in the form of a dazzling 15 year old girl.

I was left standing alone in the middle of the throne room. I gulped when I saw Zeus glaring at me. Artemis gave me a reassuring smile.

"Lord Zeus." I said calmly, kneeling.

"Stand up, Perseus Jackson!" Zeus demanded his voice full of venom.

"Everyone, I have gathered you here today to discuss something that has occurred. Something that has occurred between Artemis, and Perseus." Zeus spoke.

"What is it?" Demeter asked, curious.

"Aphrodite knows." Zeus said, turning to the love goddess.

"Oh, it's just delightful!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Well, are you gonna tell us what it is?" Hermes asked.

"Why don't I just show you?" Aphrodite asked, grinning like a lunatic. Then, she put a screen up, giggling.

She messed with a remote, and soon, the scene of Artemis and I kissing after confessing our love for one another played.

Artemis bit her lip, watching her father nervously the whole time.

I, however, was blushing and trying not to make eye contact with any of the gods.

Poseidon glanced at me, and smiled happily.

Apollo gave me a thumb up.

"Oh, so Peter Johnson has fallen in love! And why does that require our presence here?" Dionysus asked, rather rudely.

Zeus was practically steaming.

"Because, he can't be in love with one of my daughters! Much less the maiden goddess!" He screamed.

"Brother, they are obviously happy together. Why not just leave them be, and make an exception of the rules?" Poseidon questioned.

I looked up, hope gleaming in my eyes.

"Because, he- "Zeus stammered.

"Father, I agree with Poseidon. Maybe if you leave them be, the little sea spawn will stop pestering us so much." Athena said.

I scowled, but raised my eyebrows at her. She was actually on my side?

Zeus seemed to ponder this; Athena was the wisdom goddess, after all.

"Fine. Perseus, I will give you one chance with my daughter. You understand? You mess this up, or you hurt her, I will personally make you suffer eternally in the pits of Tartarus. Have I made myself clear?" Zeus ranted, staring at me all the while.

I nodded confidently.

"Yes sir. I promise you won't regret this. I will never hurt your daughter, as long as I live." I said, smiling at Artemis.

Artemis grinned at me, her eyes lighting up.

"Can you believe it?" She mouthed to me, excited.

I chuckled.

"Well, are you going to ask her or not?" Aphrodite demanded, bouncing up and down in her pink, glittery throne.

"Ask me what?" Artemis asked.

I looked at Aphrodite, unsure of what she meant.

She nodded reassuringly at me and gestured for me to go on.

I walked up to Artemis and grabbed her cool hand.

"Artemis, I love you and I forever will. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Artemis giggled.

"Of course!" She laughed, throwing her hands around me.

I kissed her full on the mouth.

Hermes wolf-whistled.

Aphrodite was crying in joy.

"Thank you so much Zeus. I promise you won't regret this. Now do you mind if we go now. We have to discuss this with the hunters."

"Go." Zeus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you!" I shouted, picking Artemis up, bridal style.

We vanished into the hunter's camp.

Artemis

I couldn't believe father let us go that easily. Percy and I were now a couple! And Zeus hardly needed any convincing.

As Percy and I tumbled onto the muddy ground of the hunter's camp, I couldn't help but grin giddily.

Then, the hunter's walked up, several of them looking skeptical. Despite their earlier awe at Percy and I being a couple, several of them looked downright mad.

"Hello ladies." I began.

"Hello, Lady Artemis." They replied, cautiously.

"So, as many of you may know, Percy and I were sent to Olympus to discuss our relationship. Several things were discussed, and Percy and I are now a couple."

Several of their jaws dropped.

"Zeus actually agreed to it?" Thalia whispered quietly.

"Yes." I responded.

All was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, at least your boyfriend is_**Percy**_!" Phoebe screamed mischievously.

"Yeah." All of the hunters agreed.

Percy breathed out a sigh of relief, and I laughed. Thank goodness the tension was broken. And surprisingly, the hunters didn't seem to mad about our relationship.

"Well, since you didn't get a very good welcome before, welcome to the family, Percy!" Marie, one of my oldest hunters said. The other hunters grinned.

"Yes, welcome Percy." Willow, another hunter said.

"But this doesn't mean were letting you off easy. We'll still find ways to mess with you." She finished.

Several hunters laughed in agreement.

"Haha. Well, I think I'm going to go crash. I'll see you all soon." Percy said, yawning.

"Goodnight, babe." He said to me, kissing me on the forehead.

I grinned.

"Goodnight." I said softly. This was the start of something wonderful and new.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was a little sappy, and some of the characters are kind of OOC, but oh well. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me and this story! The next chapter will be posted tommorow, and I will have more action in the next few chapters, hopefully! :)**


	10. Flames

**: I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have gotten so busy, and I was struggling to put this chapter together. I had major writer's block. Also, my internet stopped working for about 1 month so that also kind of slowed my updating. Anyways, sorry for procrastinating! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Artemis

As the months passed by, Percy and I grew stronger in our relationship.

I don't know why I liked Percy. I mean, I'm the maiden goddess, who is supposed to hate boys. But Percy is different. He always has been, and always will be.

He is just so selfless. I know he would sacrifice himself for anyone everyday if he had had to. This was a great and moral thing, but was also very dangerous.

That's why it was called his fatal flaw. And any enemies who learned of his fatal flaw could use it to their advantage, for just about any situation.

"What are you thinking about?" Percy asked me, one night while we were sitting alone on night watch.

The truth is, I was thinking about that dream I had several months ago. The one where Percy saved me, and he was captured by the mysterious figure.

"Oh, nothing important." I said quietly, staring up at the stars above.

I saw Zoë's constellation, and was reminded of when Percy rescued me from the weight of the sky so long ago. Even then, Percy was a wonderful and brave hero.

"Just how much of a hero you are." I smiled, grabbing his hand.

Percy blushed and looked down.

"You are my hero, though." He whispered seriously his face up to mine.

"You are so cheesy. You know that, right?" I laughed.

"And that's why you love me." He pressed his lips up to mine, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile, too. Not with Percy so close to me.

Soon, all of my worries were washed away, at least momentarily.

We spent the rest of the night holding each other close, just whispering quietly to each other.

Percy

Soon, the hunters started to wake up, interrupting mine and Artemis's peace and quiet.

"Girls, we should be heading east now. A group of demigods have been spotted at a nearby school, and we have been asked to retrieve them." Artemis said.

"Right away, my lady." The hunters said, eagerly. They always liked the missions where we retrieved demigods. They said there was so much more adventure, because monsters were bound to be nearby.

Five minutes later, the camp was packed up and the group of girls, Artemis, and Percy were off towards the school.

"So, Percy? Did we ever show you our little blackmail?" Thalia asked as we marched ahead to save the demigods.

"What are you talking about, Thalia?" I asked, distracted.

"Well, when you were, um, injured awhile back, the hunters and I took the liberty to videotape you. In your sleep. Drooling and talking." Kayla said proudly.

"You didn't!" I screeched.

"Oh, but dear, Percy, I'm afraid me did." Michaela said, laughing.

My face went completely calm and I smiled evilly.

"Oh, that's alright, I'll get it back." I said.

"Oh? And how's that?" Kayla asked.

"By doing this!" I responded, causing a hurricane to circle me as I pelted the guilty hunters with water.

"Awwww, Percy!" they screamed in unison.

"Don't worry, I got the tape back." I laughed, storing it in the safety of my possession.

"Percy, I swear-"Thalia began.

"Oh, don't swear Thalia. Nothing good comes with swearing. Unless of course you're swearing to protect those you love." I interrupted, glancing at Artemis with love in my eyes.

She looked at me with an amused smile.

"Come along, everyone. Let's finish this mission." Artemis said.

"Eww I think I'm about to puke. Did Percy really just say a pickup line that cheesy?" Thalia said.

I glared at her while Artemis just laughed, amused.

Artemis

Soon, The Hunt had managed to gather the three, young, terrified demigods.

They had been attacked by two dracaena, and Percy being the hero he is came just in time to rescue them.

Percy summoned up water and was twirling around in a viscious hurricane while I was shooting the monsters with arrows.

We had just finished defeating the monsters.

Percy blew me a kiss and smiled proudly at me.

I was about to rush forward and kiss him, when his happy face contorted into one of fear.

"Artemis! Duck!" He screamed.

But it was too late. I turned around to see Typhon, a huge, 100-headed giant, breathing fire in my direction.

"No!" Percy screamed, leaping in front of me.

I saw Percy's body get engulfed by the flames, and I started screaming.

The Hunters were all crying. I knew that Percy must be dead. And I knew that we would be dead soon, too.

There was no way we could fight off this beast.

Soon, however, the flames stopped coming and the beast crumpled to dust onto the ground, leaving behind one of its heads as a spoil of war.

All was quiet for a moment.

Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Then, suddenly, he burst out from underneath the enormous pile of monster dust.

Percy was covered in dust and monster slime, and his whole body was seared with ash from being charred.

But I don't think he has ever been more beautiful to me.

"That is the single, most disgusting monster that I have seen in my entire life." Percy shouted indignantly, in disgust as he picked up the monster's head.

"Thalia, isn't this yours?" Percy asked innocently, tossing the head to Thalia.

"Perseus Jackson! I will kill you for this!" Thalia screamed as she swatted the head away in disgust.

"Sorry, Thals. But the reaction was priceless." Percy laughed, amused with himself.

"Percy, how on Earth are you alive? I saw you in those flames! You should be a pile of ash right now!" I demanded.

Percy smirked.

"Glad to know you care. But if you must know, as I am a Son of Poseidon, I will always have an unusual amount of water inside me. Today, I used that water to protect me against the flames." Percy explained.

"I always knew your head was full of water." Thalia remarked, and several hunters snickered.

"Alright. Well, we better get these young demigods to camp." I said.

And we were off to camp, another day of adventures coming to a close.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. To make up for my absence, you will be getting another chapter today! ;)**


	11. Headaches and the Creek

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have gotten so busy, and I was struggling to put this chapter together. I had major writer's block. Also, my internet stopped working for about 1 month so that also kind of slowed my updating. Anyways, sorry for procrastinating! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Artemis

"Come on girls, were almost there." Percy called to the Hunter's encouragingly.

Percy was trying to lead us to a safe place to camp. The Hunters were all tired and slowly dragging their feet. We had just finished a small battle against a group of monsters.

Everyone had gotten pretty banged up in the battle, including Percy and I. It seemed like ever since Percy and I had gotten into a relationship, the monster attacks had increased.

But I was probably just overreacting.

The Hunters were all mumbling and groaning, and I knew that if we didn't take a break soon, Percy might have a few arrows sticking out of the back of his head.

Of course the Hunters all loved Percy like a brother, but that didn't mean that their teasing and harmful pranks stopped.

"Percy." I whispered softly.

There was no response.

"Percy." I said again, louder this time.

Percy just kept on walking.

"Percy!" I shouted in his ear.

"Aaagh!" Percy cried, stumbling on the ground with his eyes wide and alert.

"Percy. What is wrong?" I asked, concerned.

Percy quickly got up. "I- nothing. I was probably just imagining it." Percy insisted.

I was going to question him further, but I decided not to question him.

"Ok, well I think we need to take a break. The Hunters are getting restless." I said.

Percy looked around nervously.

"Shouldn't we at least find a better hiding area with more trees or at least a creek?" Percy insisted.

"Perce, we'll be fine here for an hour or two. Are you alright?" I demanded.

"Yes fine. Let's set up camp, then." Percy said, quickly turning away to do something.

I raised my eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. Soon the camp was all set up and the campers were happily resting.

I looked around and spotted Percy sitting on a log on the outskirts on the camp, his head in his hands.

Slowly walking up to him, I sat down on the log. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder, but he was silent.

"Percy, please tell me what is wrong." I whispered sadly.

Percy looked up at me, his eyes bloodshot and his lips trembling as if he was about to cry. I frowned.

"I can't get the voice out of my head!" Percy groaned.

I stiffened.

"What voice? Percy, what are you talking about?" I pressured him for a response.

Percy looked down, his jaw clenched.

"The voice of my parents' killer." He whispered hoarsely.

My eyes widened.

Percy looked at me gloomily, stood up, and walked away.

"Girls, I think it's time we get moving again. We don't want to get too far behind on out travels now, do we?" Percy said, faking a smile.

Most of the Hunter's stood up grumbling, but I knew Thalia could sense there was something wrong with Percy.

Thalia looked at me, and then looked at Percy frowning.

As Percy and the hunters cleaned up camp, Thalia walked over to me.

"Milady, I don't mean to intrude but-"Thalia started, only to have me cut her off.

"I have no idea what is wrong with him. We did not get in a fight or anything."

Thalia sighed.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on him for me. Maybe talk to him if you can. After all, he is your cousin. He may love me, but he will probably find it easier to talk to you."

"Of course, Lady Artemis. I will watch over Percy." Thalia responded.

"Thank you." I said quickly, noticing Percy glance curiously in our direction.

As the hunters, Percy and I started to continue traveling in search of monsters to slay, I walked in the back, with some of the younger hunters.

I noticed Percy and Thalia walking in the front. Thalia said something and Percy looked down, not responding. Thalia appeared to say something again, and this time Percy looked at her angrily, picking up his pace.

I sighed. It was obvious that there was something upsetting Percy. And if Thalia couldn't get any information out of him, than I would have to later.

Percy

In a couple of hours, the hunters, Artemis, and I arrived at an area I felt was safe to camp at for the night. There was a small creek, thick bushes and grass, and tall trees.

I had a pounding headache and I just needed to rest, so I walked up to Artemis.

"Milady, can we camp here for the night, please?" I asked, emotionless.

Artemis bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. She nodded.

"Thanks." I responded walking away.

"Were stopping for the night?" Karla, one of the hunters asked as I started to put up the tents.

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness. I am so tired and hungry-"Phoebe stared to complain, but I walked away while she was in the middle of her sentence.

I know. I know it was rude. But my head hurt so bad, that I needed to get away.

Clutching my head with my hands, I started to walk to the creek to take a much needed refreshing dip.

I stopped when as I was passing Artemis, but she gently patted my shoulder and gestured for me to go.

"Be back soon, though. We need to talk." She said.

I gulped. I know I had been giving everyone the cold shoulder today, but I was just really struggling.

Smiling gratefully at Artemis, I walked over to the creek which was about 100 feet away and jumped in.

Instantly, the cool water was soothing to my body. I felt my headache fade away along with all of my other pains and worries.

I swam around for a while absorbing the water. Then, I leaned against a rock in the creek, relaxing.

I had only been relaxing for a few minutes, when I heard a soft rustling sound.

"Artemis." I called out softly, thinking my girlfriend was trying to sneak up on me.

It was dark out but I could still make out the figures sitting around the fire at the hunter's camp. And Artemis was one of them.

This meant that something else was making the rustling sound.

I heard the sound again, louder this time.

I quickly sat up and looked around.

I saw a faint light, when suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my head again. Only this time, the pain was so unbearable, I cried out.

It felt like someone was smashing a rock into the side of my head.

_I killed them._

_They were screaming for you to save them. _

_But you didn't come. You never came for them._

_They cried out for my mercy, but I did not give it to them._

_They are gone from your life. And soon, everyone you love will be gone. Thalia. Nico. Artemis. The mysterious killer laughed evilly._

"No!" I screamed, tears running down my face. The voice wouldn't go away.

_Unless you sacrifice yourself to me, everyone you love will die._

_You have very little time. If I do not get my revenge on you for my master's death, you will pay!_

_Your time starts now!_

I stood up quickly, stumbling and sobbing hysterically. My head was pounding with the severity of the monster's words.

_Everyone you love will die._

_Your time starts now!_

These words echoed throughout my mind as I struggled to regain control of my mind.

"No! Don't hurt them." I gasped, my head still pounding.

I heard the heavy pounding of footsteps that only worsened my headache.

I felt soft, cold hand urgently shaking me.

Then, collapsing, I passed out.


	12. An Explanation

**A/N: Here is chapter 12! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated, as well as favorites or follows. Thank you to Retrobution for their helpful and encouraging review. Anyways, on with the story. . . :)**

? Point of View

"Have you done as I have asked?" I asked the cowering figure before me sharply.

"Y-yes master. I have done as you demanded, er, requested. The boy is ready for you." The man said, trembling.

"Good, I am no longer in need of your service." I said turning away from the mortal in disgust. Mortals were so gullible and naïve.

The man's face lit up when he heard I didn't need him anymore, and I smirked.

Raising my hand, I gestured my guards forward.

"Take him to the cells." I said bored.

"W-what no! Please, I'm begging you!" The man cried.

The guards dragged the man out of the room and took him to one of the few empty prison cells.

I breathed in and smiled.

"You are all mine, Perseus Jackson." I laughed.

Artemis

I was sitting with my hunters by the campfire, enjoying the peace and quiet. The stars and moon shined so high above, reminding me of Percy.

Percy went to the creek, but that was about 15 minutes ago, and I told him to hurry. I had to talk to him about how he acted today, and more importantly, what the voices inside his head were.

Just as I was about to get up and search for Percy, I heard someone scream.

"No!" They cried. The sound came from the direction of the creek- where Percy was at.

Several of the hunters looked up surprised.

I quickly jumped up and ran in the direction of the voice. The hunters followed me.

"Percy! Percy!" I cried desperately.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Percy gasped.

When I finally arrived at the creek, I saw Percy stumbling around, holding his head.

I quickly grabbed him and gently shook him, trying to get his attention.

Then, he passed out.

I caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Let's move him." I whispered, worried.

After the hunters and I carried Percy to the infirmary tent, there was quietness again.

There didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with Percy, so I didn't bother calling Apollo.

I just sat and waited for Percy to wake up, feeding him some ambrosia and nectar.

An hour later, Percy woke up, rubbing the side of his head.

He didn't bother sitting up. He looked up at the ceiling of the tent with blank, empty eyes.

"Percy." I whispered softly.

He didn't respond, but his lips trembled slightly.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Percy." I said desperately.

Percy turned his head to the side and looked at me, tears slipping out of his eyes, and sat up.

All of the hunters that were in the tent looked down, not making eye contact with me or Percy.

"Um, we have to go tend to the fire. Right girls?" Thalia spoke up.

"Right." The hunters agreed, as they left the tent.

As Thalia left, I smiled gratefully at her for noticing that Percy and I needed to talk alone.

"Percy look at me." I demanded.

Percy looked at me reluctantly.

"Tell me what is wrong." I said simply.

"Artemis, please." Percy gasped.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine." He responded, his voice cracking.

Percy

The voice of my parents' killer rang throughout my head.

His words echoed throughout my mind, refusing to stop.

Artemis kept demanding what to know what was wrong, so I finally decided she would find out eventually, and I might as well tell her myself.

"Fine." My voice cracked slightly, as if I were going through puberty or something.

"You know how someone killed my parents? Well, a few months ago, he started talking to me in my head about how he killed them. At first, it wasn't a big deal, just an occasional thing. Now, it happens every day and it gives me these really bad headaches. That's what happened when you found me. Only that was worse than it has ever been." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Is that it?" Artemis asked doubtfully.

She knew I was holding back some information. After all, I didn't tell her about the man's threat that he would get revenge on me and hurt all my friends and family.

But Artemis didn't need to know that. I didn't want to frighten her.

"Yes, that is it." I replied firmly.

Artemis stared at me for a few seconds. I sucked in my breath.

"Ok." She finely replied, but she still looked doubtful.

I released the breath that I had been holding in.

Artemis started to get up to leave.

"Artemis, wait." I whispered.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. I was just upset, that is all. But I should not have taken it out on you. Thank you for being there for me." I said sincerely.

Artemis smiled, her gaze softening.

"You're welcome." She said.

I slowly stood up and walked to the entrance of the tent, where Artemis still stood.

I gently picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I love you, my beautiful Artemis." I whispered.

"I love you, my brave Percy." Artemis responded.

Then I leaned forward and kissed Artemis, putting my hands on her waist.

Artemis kissed back, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Her hand lightly brushed the back of my neck, but I grimaced, instantly feeling pain.

Artemis

Percy kissed me and I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around him, and by doing so, lightly touched the back of his neck.

He grimaced in pain.

I looked at him confused, as I hadn't seen any injuries on him anywhere.

He must just have gotten a bruise, I thought to myself.

Percy patted me on the shoulder and smiled.

Then he walked out the tent.

As he did, I instinctively looked at the back of his neck. What I saw made my heart drop.

There was a small slit in his skin, with a faint sliver of light.

I had no idea how I had not noticed it earlier when I checked on him, but there it was.

And I knew exactly what it was.

**A/N: Hahaha cliff-hanger I am so evil, aren't I? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefully update later today or tomorrow. And just to clear up any confusion, this story takes place after the Titan War but I will not be including the Giant War. I will still have everything I explained in the story description. Anyways, suggestions and reviews appreciated! Thanks for reading and until next time. . . ! :)**


	13. Discussing Things

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Like always, thank you to all of my readers for their support!**

Percy

I was sitting on a pile of rocks, on night watch.

It was a few days after the incident at the creek, and Artemis had been acting strange.

Almost as if she was being overly cheerful. But I knew Artemis. And I knew something was upsetting her.

But I didn't bother her about it, because I knew she was a goddess, and a stubborn one at that.

If there was something she wanted to tell me, she would tell me it.

Just then, Artemis walked out of her tent, yawning.

"Good morning." I said happily.

Artemis looked into my eyes, and for a moment, I saw something flash through them; fear, confusion, worry? I wasn't sure.

"Good morning." Artemis said smiling brightly, making me doubt that anything was wrong at all.

"How did you sleep?" I asked giving her a peck on the lips.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Like a goddess." She teased.

"So what is the plan for today?" I asked, standing up as we walked to the campfire where breakfast was being prepared by a few of the hunters.

"Keep an eye on the hunters. Practice some archery with them. Don't wander off." Artemis told me.

I took a bite of my blue pancakes.

"What about you? Where will you be?" I asked, curiously.

"Me? Um, well I'll be in Olympus." Artemis replied.

"Why Olympus? Is Zeus mad at me again?" I whined, jokingly.

"No. I am the one who called the Council Meeting." Artemis responded seriously, ignoring my joke.

"Oh." I responded. That surprised me. Normally it was Zeus who called the meetings to order.

"So, when are you leaving?" I asked.

Artemis looked up.

"Right now, actually." She said quickly, getting up.

"Well, have a great day. I'll see you soon." I said.

"Yes." Artemis responded.

"Love you." I said.

"I love you too, Percy." Artemis responded, kissing me.

Then she flashed out of the woods and into Olympus.

She was hiding something from me. I knew she was.

And I was determined to find out what it was.

Artemis

I flashed onto Olympus, where the gods and goddesses sat waiting for me to arrive to start the meeting.

"Hello, everyone." I said calmly sitting on my throne, despite my pounding heart.

There were a few "Heys," and a few "Hello's," exchanged.

"Well Artemis, why have you called this meeting?" Zeus asked, straight to the point.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

"It's about Perseus Jackson-"I began, only to be interrupted by the one and only love goddess, Aphrodite.

"Oh, I knew it was about him, I just knew it. Has he asked you to marry him?" She squealed.

I glared at her and sighed.

"No, it is something bad." I said simply.

Aphrodite frowned.

"He didn't-"Zeus began but I cut him off.

"No, Percy did not break up with me. This has nothing to do with our relationship. This is only about Percy." I said.

Aphrodite let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked, concerned.

"Recently, Percy has had a voice speaking to him in his head. The voice of his killer. It was giving Percy bad headaches. A few days ago, Percy was alone and I found him unconscious. Later, I-I noticed something on the back of his neck." I explained.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at me.

"What was it, sis?" Apollo asked.

"It was- there was a light in it." I responded.

Hades nodded solemnly.

"You don't mean-"Poseidon began, horrified.

"Yes brother. I'm afraid we do mean it." Zeus responded, looking sympathetically at the god of the seas.

I looked down. I had hoped I was wrong. That is why I called the meeting. In hope that I could be proven wrong.

"What should we do about it?" Hermes asked.

"We will leave him. The Fates will be the ones to decide what happens to him." Athena spoke up.

"She is right. There is nothing we can do to help him Artemis, I'm sorry." Zeus said.

I nodded and looked down, tears seeping out of my eyes.

"So what should I do with him. Where will he go?" I asked, trying to get myself together.

"Take him to camp." Apollo answered, looking into Artemis's eyes.

"Why on Earth would you do that? The brat has no reason to go there." Dionyous stated.

I looked at Apollo. He nodded.

"A new prophecy has been given. And Percy will be a part of it."

Percy

The hunters and I all sat around at camp, bored without Artemis.

The hunters got so bored in fact, that they decided it would be a great idea to throw eggs at me while I was enjoying a little nap.

I was holding a towel, trying my beast to get the egg yolk out of my hair when Artemis flashed into camp.

"Artemis!" The hunters cried happily, rushing towards her.

"Hello girls. Percy." Artemis greeted us. She seemed sad though.

"Hey, Artemis." I smiled, trying to cheer her up.

She looked at me, but didn't say anything. She looked as if she would cry at any moment.

Artemis

"Girls I know I just got back, but we need to pack up camp." I said.

"Ok." Thalia responded, rounding up the hunters to get everything packed.

Percy walked forward to help pack up but I stopped him.

"Percy, can you please come here. We need to talk." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow but walked over.

"Percy, were going to camp." I said simply.

Percy looked surprised.

"Oh, ok." He said quietly.

I nodded, and looked into his beautiful sea green eyes. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

I cursed silently. I wasn't supposed to let him see me upset.

"What is it? What's wrong Artemis?" Percy asked, concerned.

"Nothing. There has just been a lot of stress lately. Life is about to get really hard. There- we're going to camp because a new prophecy is being issued."

"A prophecy?" Percy asked.

"Yes." I said, but I didn't say anything more. I couldn't tell him too much, like how big of a part he would play in the prophecy.

"Artemis." Percy whispered.

He pushed the long strands of my auburn hair out of my eyes and looked into my silver eyes.

"I will always be here for you. You don't need to worry. I will always protect you. I would give my life up for you." Percy said.

That's what scared me. I didn't want Percy to die. And if he was a part of this prophecy, he would be in danger.

"I love you." I cried.

I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him.

I could feel the small slit in Percy's neck, but at that moment, I didn't care.

Everything was peaceful and bliss. For now. If only life could stay like this forever.

"I guess we should get to camp now. We need to hear that prophecy." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Percy said.

"Let's go then." I said, turning my back to him and walking towards the hunters.

"Oh, and Percy?" I turned towards him again.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Why are there egg yolks in your hair?" I asked, sounding exasperated.

Percy laughed.

"Why do you think? You did leave me alone with the hunters!" Percy teased.

I smiled.

"Come along then, everyone. We are going to Camp Half-Blood." I said, and we flashed into the borders of camp.

**A/N: Chapter 13 is done! A filler, but it had some Pertemis love in it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review with any suggestions if you have one. Thanks! :)**


	14. The Prophecy

**A/N: Like always, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not any action, but that should be showing up in the next few chapters or so. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

Percy

I was surprised when Artemis told me we were going to camp. But I was also excited. After all, I would be seeing all of my friends.

When we flashed into the borders of Camp Half-Blood, I took a deep breath.

Artemis squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled at her.

"Clarisse, how many times have I asked you to not throw daggers at-"Chiron began shouting, only to trail off when he saw the hunters, Artemis and I.

"Percy, my boy!" Chiron called happily, rushing towards me and giving me a hug.

Then, he looked at Artemis.

"Lady Artemis. What a pleasant surprise to see you and the Hunt." Chiron said, respectfully bowing.

"Thank you, Chiron. We have some important matters to discuss." Artemis replied, looking grave.

Chiron's facial features darkened and his smile faded into a slight frown.

"Ah, yes. You are referring to the prophecy, I assume." Chiron said.

"Yes." Artemis nodded.

Her and Chiron made eye contact for a moment, and I thought I saw them glance at me. But they turned away so quickly, I was sure I had just imagined it.

"So, shall we hear the prophecy?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I will help the hunters get settled in my cabin. Then, you, Thalia, and I can hear the prophecy." Artemis responded.

Chiron nodded, smiling again.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay here. The campers love when the Hunt visits." Chiron enthusiastically smiled.

He glanced back at an Ares camper who had his sworn drawn and pointed at a hunter, who was screaming and kicking him.

"Well, most of them, anyways." Chiron corrected himself, snickering.

"I'll go break up that fight. After all, I am the Hunters' guardian, am I not?" I offered.

Artemis smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful. You know how tough those Ares kids are. They might beat you up." Artemis teased.

"In their dreams!" I smirked, walking off to stop the fight.

Artemis

The hunters and I were just finishing unpacking our things in my cabin when Percy walked up.

He was staying in the Poseidon cabin, so he just threw all his stuff on the floor in there.

"Hey, you ready to hear the prophecy?" Percy asked, hugging me from behind.

I felt a lump forming in my throat and I swallowed hard.

"Yeah, sure." I responded, my throat dry.

"Come on, Thals, were going to hear the prophecy." Percy said, gathering Thalia as we walked to the Big House where Chiron waited for us.

Since Thalia was my lieutenant, I was allowing her to hear the prophecy with us.

When we arrived at the Big House, Chiron sat at a small round table, talking about something with Rachel, the Oracle.

As soon as we walked in, the stopped talking and looked at Percy nervously.

He didn't seem to notice.

Rachel stood up and walked towards us.

"Are you ready to hear it?" She asked, cautiously.

"Yes." Percy said confidently, giving me an encouraging smile. I should be the one encouraging him.

"Alright. Here it is: A broken hero defends the Hunt, His disappearance to be blunt, Forced to serve a hidden master, A promise to make his days end faster." Rachel recited the prophecy, looking uncomfortable.

My eyes grew wide.

Percy promised to protect me and The Hunt. What if he died because of that?

Percy patted me on the shoulder. His face remained calm, but I could tell that inside he was panicking.

"It's ok, Artemis. Remember, prophecies always have double meanings." Percy tried to reassure me, but I was still worried.

"I wonder who will be a part of the prophecy." Thalia asked curiously.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" I answered.

Percy smiled.

"That's right. So for now, let's just relax while we can." He said.

This was one of the things I loved about Percy. He could pretty much remain calm in any situation, and make the best out of it.

"Your right, Perce." I replied.

He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the Big House.

We were heading towards the Dining Pavilion when a soft voice called, "Percy."

Percy froze in his tracks.

He turned around slowly and Annabeth watching him with sad eyes.

Percy

"Percy." A soft voice called me.

I froze. I knew that voice; I knew who it belonged to.

I slowly turned around and saw Annabeth.

She looked at me with sad eyes.

I turned away and continued walking.

"Percy, please." Annabeth followed me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

After spending so much time away from Annabeth, I had realized how angry I really was about our breakup.

I mean, she had let her pride get in the way of our relationship, all because she didn't want to feel that she had disappointed her mother.

But I had Artemis now, and that is what mattered.

Annabeth looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I-I just want to talk. To apologize." Annabeth whispered.

I looked at Artemis. She was glaring at Annabeth, but she nodded slightly at me.

I smiled at her gratefully and she gave me a sympathetic smile back.

Artemis walked away leaving Annabeth and me alone on the volleyball courts.

"Percy, I was so stupid to let you go. I'm so sorry. About everything. I let my pride get in the way of our relationship, and for that, I am truly sorry." Annabeth said quickly.

I looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Percy, I miss you. I understand if you don't want to forgive me. But, I-I just had to say it." Annabeth continued, turning as if to leave.

"Annabeth." I called quietly. I looked into her fierce grey eyes that I used to love.

"I forgive you." I whispered.

Annabeth looked at me and broke into tears.

"Thank goodness! I thought I lost you forever! So, friends, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth cried, holding back more tears.

I laughed.

"Friends." I answered. I pulled Annabeth in for a friendly hug. Nothing more. Just a hug between two friends.

When we broke apart, Annabeth smiled happily at me.

"Percy, I'm really sorry about your mom." She said quietly.

I raised my head back, trying to control my sadness.

"Yeah, well, it happens." I said calmly, but on the inside, I was crying my heart out.

"Sooo. . ." Annabeth said, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You and Artemis, eh?" She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well." I rubbed the back of my head.

That's when Artemis walked up. She looked at me expectantly.

Annabeth looked in the goddess's direction and coughed.

"Well, once again, I'm sorry. I'm glad were friends again." Annabeth said awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah, me too." I patted her on the back, smiled, and walked to Artemis.

"I'm happy for you." Artemis remarked.

"Thanks." I said.

Then I kissed her. A real, loving, sincere kiss, just to remind her how I felt about her.

"Let's go get dinner, shall we?" I asked.

And we walked to the Dining Pavilion, hand in hand, ready for anything that might face us.

**A/N: So, chapter complete. Percy and Annabeth are friends again. Sorry if you didn't want that, but it won't really change the story! Leave a review please! Thank you for reading and I will hopefully update sometime soon. Bye :)**


	15. A Snowy Romance Ended

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated. I feel really bad you have no idea. I have been really busy lately, and I guess you could say summer laziness kind of caught up with me. The reason I wrote this chapter is because I read your reviews and thought, "I can't leave them waiting any longer!" I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for it! Enjoy! **

Percy

It had been a few days since the Oracle had spoken the new prophecy. Breakfast had just been finished, so the Hunters headed back to their cabin to pack their things.

We were about to leave Camp Half-Blood, ready to hunt whatever monster came to threaten civilization. Just as we were about to cross camps borders, a green, wispy smoke slipped through the air.

I raised Riptide, preparing to fight a demon or wicked fire-breathing demigod killing gorilla monster, when a golden light shined.

A God had come for a little visit.

"Hunters, avert your eyes!" I shouted. They did as I said, and I myself covered my eyes.

A few seconds later, Artemis gripped my shoulder.

"You can open up now."

I looked up at the God standing before me.

"Apollo?" I asked.

"Hello Percy." Apollo greeted, smiling brightly **(no pun intended)**.

"Have you come to see your sister?" I asked, winking at Artemis.

Apollo's expression darkened.

"I have come for you, actually, Percy."

"What for?" I asked, confused.

Apollo glanced at Artemis, who looked horrified.

"No. We can't talk about this now, Apollo." Artemis insisted discreetly.

"Talk about what?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry little sis. Come Percy. Let us go for a walk while we talk about some things."

I nodded and silently followed Apollo, leaving Artemis and the Hunters waiting by the Camp borders.

Apollo walked me through the volleyball courts, pass the lava wall, and to the empty beach lake.

"Percy, you heard the new prophecy." Apollo stated.

"Yes I-" I began, only to have Apollo cut me off.

"You will play a big part in this prophecy. Just like the last one."

I frowned.

"I should be used to that by now." I bitterly responded.

"I truly am sorry. I wish you could get a break from all this, I really do. But the truth is, us Gods need you."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Oh, shut up Zeus. You know it's true."

I looked expectantly at Apollo, waiting for him to finish his thoughts.

"Anyways. You made a promise to protect my sister from harm, and that promise must be kept."

"Of course. I would do anything for Artemis."

"I know that. But Percy, you must know, there will be a day when your promise could become fatal to you." Apollo looked at me sadly.

One of the prophecies phrases rang throughout my mind. "_A promise to make his days end faster._"

I nodded.

"I would give my life for Artemis's safety." I said, determined.

Apollo stared at me. Finally he spoke up.

"We should head back to the borders. Your Hunters are waiting."

Artemis

About twenty minutes after Apollo had taken Percy to have a chat, they returned.

I looked at Percy, trying to read his expression.

Even though I had known him for so long and loved him, he still was really good at masking his emotions.

We said our goodbyes to Apollo and the rest of camp, and were off, heading to another forest, in another city, in another state.

"What did you guys talk about?" I whispered, curiously.

Percy shrugged.

"Nothing much." He nonchalantly replied.

I sighed and decided to leave it alone.

Apollo was smart. He wouldn't have told Percy too much information.

"Hey." Percy softly called me.

I bit my lip, looking into his eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok." He pushed back my soft auburn hair, and my silver eyes glistened **(thanks to all who reviewed me telling me Artemis's hair and eye color).**

I wanted to believe what he said, but how could I when that thing was inside of him. The light shined dimly in his neck, cruelly reminding me of Percy's fate.

I smiled anyways though, trying to enjoy the peace we had at the moment.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you more, Artemis. I don't know how I got such a gorgeous woman to be mine, but here you are." Percy sealed his emotions with a gentle kiss to my lips and a tender caress of my shoulders.

The sun was slowly setting, my brother finishing his duties for the day. The stars shined high above, the moonlight settling on our little camp.

As night set in, I shivered, the cool air bringing chills to my body.

Most of the hunters had already gone off to bed, wanting to get extra rest so they would be stronger when we killed the monster we had been tracking for the past 5 hours in the morning.

I started nodding off, forcing myself to keep my eyes open. I wanted to spend as much time with Percy as I could.

"Artemis, go get some rest. You're tired; I can see it in your eyes."

I tried to protest, but once Percy has his mind set, there is no changing it.

"Just sleep, my beautiful darling."

I fake pouted, but finally gave in.

"I'll be up in 4 hours to relieve you of watch. You're human, remember? You need sleep."

Percy smirked.

"If that would make you happy, then alright. See you in a couple hours." Percy kissed me once more, and I headed off to my tent, leaving Percy to take first watch.

Percy

As Artemis headed to her tent to get some rest, I affectionately watched her retreating figure.

I loved her more than anything in the world. Without her, I had no world.

Artemis was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I remembered what Apollo had said to me earlier that day.

He had said that my promise to Artemis may someday cost me my life.

But honestly, if it insured her safety, I was willing to take the risk.

My watch seemed to drag on, with no dangers nearby leaving me bored and restless.

Soon enough, my four hours of watch were over. It was Artemis's turn for watch, but she didn't show up.

I figured she had just accidentally slept in.

I decided to be a good boyfriend and take her watch for her, rather than waking her up.

A few hours later, the sky began to lighten, but the cold air didn't let up.

The hunters reluctantly woke up, trickling beside the campfire one by one.

Artemis was the last one to wake up. And she looked mad.

"Perseus Jackson! Why did you not wake me up for my watch?"

I chuckled.

"I thought you agreed not to call me Perseus. And you needed the extra sleep."

"I can call you Perseus when I'm angry with you. Blar ry inthies." **(A/N**: **Greek for "You idiot!" decided to have some fun haha) **She exclaimed, punching me in the shoulder.

She smiled seductively and turned her back away from mine.

I grinned and tackled her in a hug from behind.

"You know you love me." I whispered.

"More than you could ever know." She whispered back, fiercely pressing her lips to mine.

We pulled away after a minute, breathing heavily.

"Good girls can be bad too." I laughed.

"And don't you forget it." Artemis replied, looking smug.

We turned towards the Hunters, who were too busy shoveling food into their faces to notice mine and Artemis's "argument".

"Well, girls, we should get going. There have been recent sightings of Echidna nearby."

They all got up instantly, faces lighting up at the thought of some more adventure.

Within 10 minutes, camp was picked up and we were ready to go.

We traveled through the forest, when a slight drizzle came from the sky.

A few of the younger hunters ran through the puddles as we walked, splashing mud everywhere, but nobody seemed to care.

The light rain turned into a heavy snowfall.

I smiled at Artemis, who grabbed my hand and held it as we walked.

I was busy entertaining her, attempting at coming up with funny jokes.

"What is Hades favorite pastime game?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Talking to dead ghosts?" Artemis said, shrugging.

"Nope. Pick up Styx!" I busted out laughing, to which she giggled. Probably not because of the joke, but because of how funny I thought the joke was.

"Oh Percy, what are we going to do with you." She teased.

I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"YO! Percy!" Phoebe called out.

I turned towards her just in time to see a snowball flying in my direction.

I smiled and lifted up my hand, melting the snowball with my "Son of Poseidon" powers, and tossing it back at Phoebe.

"Aww man." She complained.

Birds were flying around, singing cheerful tunes. It was my definition of paradise, being here with the family I had grown to love, in the middle of a snowy forest.

I was preparing to launch a snowball at Thalia when the forest went silent. As in dead silent.

A couple of crows squawked, flying out of a tree.

I pulled out Riptide, expecting Echidna to attack, and stood protectively in front of Artemis.

The others pulled out their weapons.

A rustling came from a tree, and a man appeared out of nowhere.

He was clothed in black, his face covered completely.

The man pulled out a wicked looking dagger.

"Your time has come, Perseus Jackson."

**A/N: Well there ya go! So for those of you who are asking what the slit in Percy's neck is, don't worry! You'll find out in a later chapter, but for now it's a mystery. Anyways, please review! I may not respond but I always read them and they encourage me to write ! **


	16. Footsteps Left Behind

**A/N: Here is chapter 16! Hope you enjoy! Special thanks to TheMidnightElite whose review encouraged me to type up this chapter right away! Thanks to all my readers and please leave a review with suggestions and comments **

Artemis

I stared at the man standing before us, horrified.

How could I be so stupid?

This setting was exactly like the dream I had had so many months before.

A forest. It was snowing. Percy and I were holding hands and walking through the forest with the Hunters.

And lastly, the man who stood before us, clothed in complete darkness, his face covered by a mask.

He pulled out his dagger and smiled cruelly.

"Your time has come, Perseus Jackson." The man said with an amused tone.

"What do you mean? Who are you? What do you want?" Percy demanded, as brave and stupid as ever.

The man laughed, but it was not cheerful. Rather, it was dark, as if he were preparing our deathbeds and it gave him overwhelmingly evil joy.

"I'm sorry, young hero. But I cannot answer that. You destroyed my first master, but now I have a new one. Your parents have already died at my hands. Must more of your loved ones die? Or shall you sacrifice yourself so that I may spare their lives?" His voice dripped with hatred and I internally shivered.

This man had served Kronos. But now that Kronos was dead, he had found a new master.

"You killed my parents! You're the one who has been threatening me!" Percy shouted angrily.

"Indeed. Now I ask you again: Shall I kill your new family? Artemis. Annabeth. Every single last one of the hunters. Or will you come calmly with me?"

"Percy, don't go with him. We'll be fine." I whispered, desperation in my words.

Percy seemed to hesitate.

"No one is going anywhere. You will leave, now. My family will not be harmed and I will not come with you." Percy forcefully replied.

"You are no son of Aphrodite. You cannot Charmspeak me, foolish boy." The man sneered.

"Even so, my decision remains." Percy stared at the man with unblinking eyes.

"Suit yourself."

Before anyone could react, the man raised his dagger and ran to me, bringing the dagger down towards my chest.

I closed my eyes, ready to embrace the pain, but it never came.

I heard a gasp and a soft thud.

Slowly opening my eyes, I tried to register what had just happened.

The man stood about 10 feet away from me and the cluster of Hunters, a bloodied Percy lying at his feet.

Percy had taken the hit for me. He got stabbed trying to protect me.

"Percy!" I screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

It was a nightmare come true.

My boyfriend, my love, the man I lived for, lay dying at the feet of a stranger. An enemy.

Percy shook violently, struggling to breathe through the blood seeping slowly out of his mouth and wound on his chest.

The man crouched down, roughly gripping Percy's shoulder.

"Aww, poor baby. My master will finally have her hands on you soon. I will have my revenge at last!" The man laughed victoriously, kicking Percy in the face.

Percy cried out softly, eyes beginning to close.

"Leave him alone!" Thalia screamed.

The other Hunters ran forward, ready to kill the man and save Percy.

"Stop." Percy's weak voice rasped out.

His single word caused The Hunt to stop moving.

"I love you all. You are my dearest sisters. Artemis, I love you more than you could imagine. Please, this is my duty. My fate. You must save yourselves. Warn the others, tell everyone what is happening." Percy managed, face contorted in a grimace.

"That's right. Save yourselves. Leave your hero to die at the hands of an enemy." The man chuckled.

"Don't listen t' him. Go. I will be free one day. Please. G-go." Percy sucked in another deep, onerous breath.

"I love you Percy!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"And I you."

"I'm done with this nonsense. Goodbye moon goddess and hunters. The next time you see your dear hero, he will not be the same. " The man shouted condescendingly.

He brought the hilt of his dagger down on Percy's head.

"No!" I burst out.

Percy's eyes widened in shock for a minute until they closed, his body going slack.

The man grunted in satisfaction.

He dragged Percy away by the shoulders, Percy's head lolling from side.

I ran after the man, but he was too fast.

Within minutes, they were out of my sight.

All that was left behind was footsteps in the snow.

"Percy. My dear, sweet Percy. Please come back safely." I wailed, collapsing to the ground.

The hunters swarmed around me, sobbing and crying.

They held each other close, unwilling to accept the fact that Percy was gone, possibly forever.

"What does this mean?" Thalia asked, with watery eyes.

A Hunter hiccupped from the effort of endless tears seeping from her eyes.

I closed my eyes, trying to escape the pain.

"It means the prophecy has begun." I whispered hoarsely.

Percy

I woke up and found myself tied down to a table.

My head ached terribly and my chest felt stiff and sore.

I wonder what happened?

Suddenly, I jerked up as far as the chains allowed me.

Artemis. The Hunters. The man.

It all came rushing back to me. I had been captured.

The man appeared in front of me, his face looming above mine.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." He chuckled.

I glared at the man.

"Why have you taken me?" I demanded.

The man fake scolded me.

"Now, now. No need to get hostile. You serve us now." He said.

"What do you mean by _us_?"

"Oh, I'll let her announce herself."

"Hello, little godling." A woman's voice echoed, seeming to come from the ground.

"Who are you? Where are you? What do you want?"

"So many questions, young hero. I am everywhere you are. I am inside you. I can see what you see, feel what you feel. You will aid me in destroying the Gods for good. Through you, my actions will be acted upon." The woman explained.

"Are you crazy? I would never serve you. After you let your man hurt me like that. He threatened to kill everyone I love!"

The woman waved me off.

" Who Menoetius? He's a Titan what do you expect. They're all reckless, really. Especially him, being the Titan of violent anger and all."

"I won't serve you. I am loyal to the Gods. In case you didn't notice, I'm kind of dating a Goddess."

"Sometimes, you do not get a choice in who you serve. Like in this case. You will serve me, Perseus Jackson."

"So you're going to force me to serve you?" I asked skeptically, fear creeping into my voice.

I didn't want to betray the Gods. Especially if I was doing it because I was being forced to.

"That is exactly what I'm going to do. In fact. I've already done it." The woman said smugly.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily.

"I am Mother Earth. Most people call me Gaea."

**A/N: Oooooh cliffy! Poor Artemis and the Hunters! And Percy! Next chapter you find out what the slit in Percy's neck is! And don't worry, I'm not going to make Percy evil! Keep reading! Suggestions? Put it in a review! I want this story to turn out how my readers want it after all ;) bye!**


	17. Control Slit

**A/N:Here you go! The slit will explained and you may be surprised!**

Artemis

I arrived at the throne room in Olympus, leaving Thalia watching over the Hunters at camp.

Chiron had been surprised to see us return to camp so soon, but understood when I had explained that Percy had been captured.

This upset Chiron very much, as Percy was one of his favorite students.

He looked sympathetically at me.

"You should tell the others. They will want to hear about this."

So I left and soon arrived in the throne room, greeted by a loud argument between Aphrodite and Hermes.

"How many times must I tell you not to steal my wallet? This is a brand name. It's very expensive and I don't want your filthy thieving hands on it!" Aphrodite screamed dramatically at Hermes, who just rolled his eyes.

Apollo looked in my direction, ignoring the childish argument that was occurring.

"Artemis! How you doing little sis? I didn't expect to see you so soon. You finished killing that ugly Echidna woman already?" He playfully asked.

My face fell and my eyes watered, tears threatening to spill out again.

Aphrodite and Hermes momentarily forgot their disagreement.

"What is wrong, sister?" Athena asked concern evident in her expression.

I looked over at Apollo.

"The prophecy has started. Percy has been taken."

The room went silent. You could practically hear the hearts beating throughout the room.

"What?" Apollo shouted.

Poseidon was shocked into silence, eyes wide. He rocked back and forth in his throne, as if trying to decide what could be done to save his only son.

"It wasn't supposed to happen yet. I predicted another two months, one month at the least." Apollo exclaimed.

"Well you obviously predicted wrong." Ares spat out, sharpening a blade.

Apollo glared at him.

"It's not as easy as you may think, you know, predicting the world's future." Apollo retorted.

Before Ares could respond, Zeus chimed in.

"Tell us what happened, Artemis. I know it must be hard, but the more we know the better chance we have at saving him."

I sighed.

"I had a dream about it, a few months ago. It happened today, it came true. We were walking through the forest and it was snowing. We were searching for Echidna when a man appeared out of nowhere. He said that he was the one who killed Percy's parents."

Poseidon looked downcast.

"The man threatened to kill everyone Percy loved, unless Percy came with him. He wanted revenge for Percy destroying his old master, K-Kronos. He said he had a new master, a woman." I explained.

"This man, what did he look like?" Hades asked.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"He was wearing all black. His face was covered by a mask. He was tall, though."

Hades rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"So it was _**him **_who escaped." He mused.

"What do you mean, brother?" Zeus asked.

"Remember a few weeks ago when I told you someone had escaped Tartarus. Well, based on Artemis's description, it was Menoetius, the Titan of violent anger." Dread filled the room as Hades words registered.

"So you're saying that he has captured Percy, and brought him to his new master?" Demeter asked slowly.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. And I think they will try to use him to get what they want."

"But who could be this Titan's new master?" Dionysus asked lazily, his words slurred.

"How many women do we know that are strong enough to overthrow us and can create a Control Slit?" Apollo muttered.

No one responded, knowing where Apollo was going with this, and knowing that he was right.

"There is only one person this can be. Gaea has risen again."

Percy

I was shocked to hear that Gaea had risen again and was going to force me to aid her in the destruction of the Gods.

"I don't care what you say. I'd die before I betrayed my family!" I proclaimed, offended that Mother Earth would ever think I would side with her.

"Oh, little hero. So innocent yet so arrogant. You do not get a choice in this matter." She hissed.

"And what makes you think that?"

Gaea was silent for a minute.

"Do you remember the day when you were by that creek and you heard those voices? You got a terrible headache, worse than ever before and you soon passed out."

I clenched my jaw and didn't respond.

Gaea took my silence as a yes.

"Well, I sent a mortal human after you that day to perform a short procedure. The man is, well, was a doctor, you see. Touch the back of your neck and you will feel a small bump."

Gaea paused so I reluctantly felt my neck and noticed the bump.

"That is called a Control Slit. I had the doctor put it in you by putting a drop of my ichor into a small incision in your neck. This allows me to have easy access to your body whenever I want it. I can come and go inside of you, gaining control of your thoughts, actions, those sorts of things. So, therefore, you will not have a choice on whether you serve me or not. Whether you like it or not, you will do as I say. Through you, I will destroy the Gods once and for all!" Gaea announced.

"You're lying! You wouldn't have told me your whole plan if it was true. Because then I would know to fight against you."

Gaea chuckled.

"I am telling you the complete truth. Even your dear little Artemis knows about the Slit. She told the other Gods about it already. And the reason I told you my plan is because there is no way that you can resist me. I am too powerful, even for you. So I am afraid you are stuck serving me, or dying and having everyone else you love die. Your choice." Gaea said with a threatening tone.

I couldn't believe Artemis knew about the Slit. And she didn't even bother to tell me.

But my fatal flaw was loyalty. I knew that I had to serve Gaea, because if I didn't, everyone I loved would die anyways.

"I will serve you, Mother Earth." I declared.

Gaea grinned.

"Good choice."

But what she didn't know was that I was already forming a plan to resist her control, so that I could save myself and everyone I loved.

**A/N: So there ya go! Hope you liked it and I hope my explanation of the Slit wasn't confusing! Keep reading and please review any questions/comments/suggestions! Until next time. . . Hopefull I'll update sometime this week ;)**


End file.
